Bits and Pieces of Avengers
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various short bits set in the world of the Avengers and all connected movies.


Title: Thoughts of Past and Present

Fandom: Thor/Avengers

Character: Loki

Part: 1

Word count: 1,136

AN: Okay, just a bit longer than the usual B&P but still, it's good. :D I hope you guys enjoy this and have a Merry Christmas/Happy Holiday!

And if you don't celebrate, just have a good day. ;)

* * *

Staring out of the window that was his new home, Loki rubbed his thumb against the rim of his mug and watched the lights twinkle down below him. Music filled the condo that he lived in, something slow and haunting from a band that wasn't truly known for their softer things. But the song seemed to touch something within his very soul. Sipping at the softly flavored tea that was so different than that he had drunk at the place he had had called home, he let his dark eyes flutter shut and the music flood over his senses.

It tugged and pulled at the heartstrings that he always imagined were rusted and stained with his soul's blood, before he pushed the sadness away once more, not wanting to wallow in it. He had mourned for what had been so much that he had had actually gotten worried looks from those who he worked with.

Snorting, Loki gazed down into his tea cup and sighed softly. "So much has changed in so little time," he told the tea, only watching it swish a bit in the cup as he tilted it back and forth. "And all because of a need that I have no remembrance of needing or wanting to feel. But perhaps that was why it was so strong."

Groaning as he realized he was talking to his tea, he turned away from the window before him and stalked into the kitchen the color of a forest and dumped his cold tea. Rinsing it out and doing the few dishes that he had used that day for his food, his mind turned to how he had landed on Midgard, or rather Earth.

After falling for so long in the blackness, his heart breaking and hurting, he had found himself alone in rural Idaho, close to where one of his back up plans was located. He had taken to creating Earthian lives, keeping them up to date as much as he could so he had a fall back point if he needed to. All of his lives had been smart, investing and working and paying the needed taxes while creating new income, leaving him well covered for his new life on Earth.

Once he had settled into a small home, he had stayed there for nearly a year, consolidating his lives together, killing off a few of his alternate names while just making other's disappear. All of the money that came to him had the needed taxes paid and all lands had been signed over, leaving him free to do what he needed to do outside of checking various accounts during the first week of each month. It left him with lots of time on his hands.

So he had moved to New York into a condo that looked at the Stark Tower and enrolled into art school to pass the time and taking a job as a student aid for one of his teachers to pass even more time. He hadn't expected to find it so comfortable and enjoyable.

Turning off the water, he felt a tinge of regret at having parted with his family in such a way, leaving behind nothing more than a bitterness on all of their tongues. Even as he poured hot water into the cup and dipped a tea bag into it, he was pushing those thoughts away, or trying to. He lost the fight as he walked into his personal office and pulled a wooden box full of letters down off of the shelf, cup in hand and waiting for him to taste it.

Sitting on the couch that he used to relax or for those who came to see him at the condo, he leant forward and placed the tea cup down onto the coffee table. Placing the box on his lap, he brushed his hair back out of his face and stared at the box, tracing the top that had been carved into the shape of the tree that he and his brother used to often play under when they camped. Thor had carved it for him for his birthday one day many a year ago.

He had been studying his magic and learning his skills while his brother had been training and learning how to be a king, even though those lessons had only gotten through his thick skull after he had been banished to Earth for a short time. They had shared letters back and forth, keeping in touch even though that they had been apart for the first time in a long time. It had been hard the first week of their three years apart as they trained but then a letter had come to him from his brother that had told him all about what he was learning at the camp.

From there they had exchanged letters as often as they could, Loki telling Thor what he was learning, from the physical aspects of magic to the power raisings to the rituals and rites. Thor responded with the spars that he participated in, the sword play that they had known for years before and the new techniques that he was learning. It had been interesting and the letters had kept him sane since he couldn't see the rest of his family.

He had discovered that a learning spell caster could be a dangerous being seeing as their powers were growing and fluctuating with each new spell learned and practiced. He had tossed his teacher a few times through various walls with the strength of his power. It had been amusing to Thor who had sent back a letter that had been written with an obviously shaking hand and had miffed Loki quite a bit.

Chuckling softly, he flipped open the top and shuffled through the pages that he had placed seals on to preserve them through the ages, pulling a few of them out and smiling sadly at the words scrawled across them. He could see the steady progression of Thor's handwriting from the eager young teen to the powerful God of Thunder that he was. Stroking his fingers over the last letter that he had gotten from his elder brother, he sighed lowly and smiled slightly to himself before tucking it back into its envelope.

Once the letter was back into place in the box, he closed the box and stood up, walking over to the shelf as he put the box down into its place. Once he had done that, he picked up his tea cup and left the office, intent on buying some new paint for his next art project. He had a series that he had in mind, inspired by his life with his brother and the letters that kept him tied to the God that he loved dearly.


End file.
